1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a brake lining for disk brakes in particular, for road and rail vehicles, which comprises a carrier plate and a block fixed thereon made of pressed friction material, the friction material block being fixed positively and/or nonpositively on the carrier plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
The most various types of brake linings for disk brakes are known. However, it is common to all these brake linings that a block made of a friction material is placed on a metallic carrier plate. Since the carrier sheets are made of metallic materials, they show a high weight and have furthermore a high heat transition.